


Strawberries

by 37054ljH



Series: Vore Stories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Request on Wattpad, Rules are inside, Soft Vore, Vore, but could be gender-neutral if you want, hunger pangs, reader is female, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: What do you taste like? Strawberries? Well, let's find out shall we?**This is a vore story, which basically means being eaten alive, so if you do not like it, please find something else to read. I also do not own RWBY in any way, shape, or form, and is being used for entertainment purposes only.**Originally published on Wattpad on March 31, 2017





	1. Rules

**Before continuing, please keep the following rules in mind:**

**1\. My stories will always consist of giantess vore. I don't do well with same-size, unaware, animal, or anal vore, so please don't expect me to do anything of the like.**

**2\. My stories will always be girl-on-girl vore. And yes, there won't be any girl-on-boy, boy-on-girl, or boy-on-boy vore, ever! So, for those of you who enjoy the said latter three, do not expect me to write those, because I always get squeamish whenever they're brought up.**

**Don't ask me why that is though, 'cause even I don't know why!**

**3\. For the love of god, there will be NO painful digestion, ever, so please get that out of your heads this instant! When there is digestion, it's either very quick, painless, or just doesn't happen at all, so for those of you who are sadistic enough to enjoy that, don't expect me to do the same. This is one of my pet peeves around vore, the other being the previous mentioned kinds of vore I hate.**

**And sure, there may be times when I'll have either the reader or the one doing the vore getting hurt, but not to the extent you're thinking of!**

**4\. In every vore story I write, there will always be stomach growls. And for those of you who are aware, you already know that, to me, vore is so boring without them, so you can head to the next part now if you want.**

**So, please keep this rules in mind and understand that I have a different preference when vore is concerned, like many others.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~~~37054ljH**


	2. Little Strawberry

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

You seriously hated your life right now, especially since you were staring up at a certain silver-eyed girl, who was now bigger than you by a lot!

Now, to clarify, you were the size of an extended hand, which makes Ruby Rose a giantess in your eyes.

You didn't know how it happened, because one second you were at your normal height and then Ruby had to sneeze when there was Dust nearby and now here you were: hiding from Ruby so she wouldn't step on you on accident.

"(Y/N)?" Ruby called, confused as she turned this way and that. God that was what you call an earthquake right there. "Where'd you go?"

The giantess continued to look around until she sighed in defeat and went down on her knees. "Where'd she go?" Ruby then asked herself despondently before she gasped in horror. "Oh no, did I teleport her somewhere?!"

You made a mental note to team up with Weiss so the two of you could give Ruby a piece of your minds.

But that was the last of your concern right now.

You thought you heard something, a little growl maybe, but you couldn't be sure. Ruby sighed once more before she laid down on the ground, arms and legs spread out, and a somber expression on her face.

God damn it, Ruby looks so pitiful when she's like that.

Then the bigger girl turned her head your way, and for a moment the two of you stared at each other, not saying anything. Then Ruby shifted onto her side and reached for you. Once she had you in her grip, she brought you up to her face, face now scrunched up in confusion.

"(Y/N)?" she questioned. "How did you get so small?"

You glared at her. "What do you think Ruby?"

Realization hit, and Ruby giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe...sorry about that."

The growl came back again, this time louder, and you were now able to determine its location.

Both you and Ruby looked down at the latter's stomach, which was growling with hunger. Ruby placed a hand over it before her eyes returned to you.

You could tell from the way she was eyeing you that she had plans for you.

"Ruby, don't you fucking dare!" you hissed, trying to free yourself at this point. However, Ruby now ignored you and she went into her thoughts.

Then, without warning, she forced you into her mouth.

You didn't have time to curse as Ruby then went to moving you around in her mouth, saliva coating you in the process. The bigger girl moaned at your taste, and, just as fast as she put you in her mouth, she pushed you to the back of her throat, and swallowed you.

"Fuck..." you groaned as you were being forced down into Ruby's impatient stomach. Even from where you were you could hear the growling organ, which grew louder the closer you got to it. Finally, you arrived there, and as soon as you got to your feet, you went to the nearest wall and began to punch and kick with all your might to no avail.

Outside, Ruby, who was blissfully rubbing her full stomach, loving how you tasted like strawberries, hiccuped and giggled. "Hehehe! Stop that, that tickles!"

When you seemed to realize nothing was working, you collapsed on the ground in defeat. How did it all come to this? Your luck seemed to make it its life mission to make your life a living hell.

But, at least it was comfortable in here. Maybe Ruby swallowing you was a good thing after all.


End file.
